Kenanganku
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Terkadang, saat kita bertemu seseorang yang kini kita sayangi, belum tentu selamanya ada di samping kita. Banyak penghalang yang mampu memisahkan kita dengan si dia dengan waktu yang tak tentu. Namun, selama kita berpisah dengannya, rasa rindu pasti muncul dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Percaya atau tidak, perasaan itu tak bisa kita tutupi dengan cara apapun. (Touka to Kaneki)


**Type : Anime - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship & Song**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Character : Kaneki/Hisei x Touka**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD amburadul, kaku, sedikit AU pada kalimat percakapan.**

 **Inspiration : Within Temptation - My Memories**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD amburadul, kaku, emosi akan terbawa.**

 **Disclimer : Tokyo Ghoul milik Sui Ishida**

 **Summary:**

Terkadang, saat kita bertemu seseorang yang kini kita sayangi, belum tentu selamanya ada di samping kita. Banyak penghalang yang mampu memisahkan kita dengan si dia dengan waktu yang tak tentu. Namun, selama kita berpisah dengannya, rasa rindu pasti muncul dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Percaya atau tidak, perasaan itu tak bisa kita tutupi dengan cara apapun, apalagi jika si dia muncul kembali di hadapan kita tanpa kita ketahui. (Touka to Kaneki)

 **~My Memories~**

Sang Pangeran Cahaya selalu memberikan senyum paginya yang hangat untukku. Pernahkah 'ia' memberiku senyum paginya untukku?

Tidak.

Ketika aku bersiap diri membuka _Anteiku_ , Yomo _-san_ selalu mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" padaku hingga aku bersemangat lagi. Pernahkah 'ia' memberiku ucapan "Selamat pagi"?

Tidak.

Ketika aku memberikan pesanan secangkir kopi untuk para pelanggan kami, mereka sesekali menyapaku, terkadang juga mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dengan senyum kepuasan mereka. Pernahkah 'ia' melakukan hal itu untukku?

Tidak.

Saat aku bersantai dan mengawasi pelanggan kami, begitu banyak pelanggan yang sedang mengobrol dengan santainya, ada juga yang saling bercanda. Adakah 'ia' di antara mereka?

Kosong.

Tak sengaja, aku melihat sepasang kekasih saling memegang kedua tangan mereka satu sama lain. Pernahkah 'ia' bergandeng tangan bahkan menyentuh tanganku tanpa sengaja?

Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Ya. Aku memang selalu bersikap _Tsundere_ dan bersikap kasar padanya dulu... Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin tanganku disentuh bahkan digandeng olehnya saat aku berdiri di sini... dalam kesepian... dan kesunyian...

Kini... yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan hanya sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang pernah kutata rapi di dalam ingatanku.

Saat aku menghajarnya pertama kali ketika ia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah _Ghoul_ , saat aku berkata kasar pada dirinya saat ia bekerja di _Anteiku_ yang lama, saat aku menemaninya ke tempat Uta untuk memesan topeng untuknya, saat aku melihatnya mengajari Hinami tentang arti dari kata-kata yang ada di buku novel kesukaannya, saat aku menghajar dirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya di jembatan penyeberangan, saat aku melihat dirinya pergi dan membawa seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa ke hadapan para Ghoul Investigator, dan bahkan saat aku merasakan-.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengingat yang itu! Walaupun itu kulakukan agar aku mendapatkan kembali energiku dan menghajar si jelek Shuu Tsukiyama, tapi... itu sangat membuatku malu...!

Sial! Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang! Aku harus segera ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahku untuk melupakan hal itu!

Aku berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan mereka terhadap tingkahku yang aneh.

Aneh? Ya. Tingkahku aneh karena dia!

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga... aku begitu merindukannya... aku begitu menyukainya... aku begitu mencintainya...

Rindu? Suka? Cinta? Ya ampun. Padahal ketiga kata itu sangat aku benci dan tak pernah sekalipun muncul di dalam benakku. Tapi, inilah kejujuran yang merupakan kelemahan bagiku. Aku tak bisa membantahnya, menolaknya, bahkan membencinya.

Harapan... akankah ada harapan ataupun pertanda bahwa ia masih baik-baik saja...?

Hh...

Lebih baik, aku kembali berjaga lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka menungguku untuk memesan kopi pada kami.

Ya! Harapan itu masih ada! Selama harapan itu masih ada, kenangan kami di masa lalu akan kudekap terus selamanya! Sama halnya senyuman kebahagiaan yang pasti akan terus muncul pada kami semua untuk pelanggan kami!

"Klinting~!"

"Selamat da-"

"Aku pesan dua kopi manis untuk kita berdua, Touka _-chan_. Hehe~"

 **-The End-**

Ricchan : Ahem! Biar saya jelaskan. 'Ia' yang dimaksud adalah Ken Kaneki, jadi yang Touka pikirkan adalah tentang kenangannya sebelum Kaneki berubah jadi Hisei. Dan kalimat terakhir adalah sudah jelas itu adalah Hisei a.k.a Kaneki yang telah kembali sadar(?).

Touka : Oi, apa maksudmu dengan si 'dia' itu Hisei atau Kaneki?

Ricchan : Yah, aku tidak tahu kalau fisik Kaneki yang terakhir bakal jadi Hisei atau tetep Kaneki. Yang jelas, Kaneki dan Hisei itu hanya satu orang~

Touka : Lalu..., *twitching* APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN CINTA, RINDU DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA, HAH?! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT BODOH DI DEPANNYA!?

Ricchan : Helah~ Walaupun bilang gitu, dirimu tetep aja suka, 'kan~?

Touka : *muka merah*mengeluarkan Ukaku* TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *ngejar Ricchan*

Ricchan: WOOI! MATTE! APA SALAHKU!? AKU NGOMONG JUJUR KOK! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *nangis + kabur*

Hisei a.k.a Kaneki : M-ma, silahkan dibaca dan kami tunggu review dari Anda semua. ^^'


End file.
